


Code Red

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [53]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's new interpretation for Code Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: go away and/or pillow
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”What’s wrong, Skip? Why won’t you tell me? Maybe I can help.”

”You can’t help, Arthur,” sighed Martin. ”No one can fix this.”

”Not even Douglas?”

”Not even Douglas.”

”Wow, that’s not good at all,” said Arthur. ”But maybe if-”

”Just go away, Arthur,” said Martin and waved his hand to make him get out of the room. ”Leave me alone.”

”Right-o, Skip.” Arthur sounded heartbroken, but Martin couldn’t bring himself to care about that right now. He had enough with his own problems.

Two minutes later, there was a gentle knock at the door.

”Can I come in, Skip?” came Arthur’s voice from the other side.

”Not right now, Arthur,” answered Martin. ”Code Red!”

”I know, but.”

”No but, _Code Red_!” Martin repeated.

”Yes, exactly,” said Arthur. ”I’m coming in, Skip.”

Arthur opened the door and walked up to where Martin was sitting.

”Take this.” He held out something and Martin looked up at him.

It was a huge, red, heart-shaped pillow with hands. Martin rolled his eyes. Only Arthur would bring him something that ridiculous.

”I know you said no one could fix your problems, but maybe this could make it a bit better? You said code red, and look, it’s red.”

”That’s not what code red stands for.”

”I know that, but I just thought you needed a hug, and this pillow has hands so it can hug you. It can’t fix problems, but it can make them go away for a little bit.”

”I doubt that,” said Martin and looked down at his desk.

”I’m just going to leave it here for a while,” said Arthur. ”I don’t need to get it back straight away. Keep it as long as you need it.”

Arthur quietly, or as quietly as Arthur could, left the room and Martin was left alone in the office with the ridiculous pillow in front of him. He stared at it for a few minutes. What a stupid thing. A pillow wouldn’t help him. Not one bit.

A few minutes later, however, Martin was sitting in the office, hugging a pillow.

 

 


End file.
